Nightmare party (creepypasta fanfiction)
by Creamcheesesprinkles
Summary: This is my first time writing a fanfiction or really anything. I really hope you guys like and comments, suggestions, and ideas are greatly appreciated :) . I'm trying to get new chapters published as fast as I can oh and if you have a creepypasta oc or character you'd like me to put in the story just leave me a comment or message or whatever.


I hate parties. I don't even know by I came to his one some guy was like "hey wanna come to my party" and was like sure why not? Not like I have anything better to do. I desired when I got there just to stand by the window that showed the rest of the apartment complex the whole time until everyone got drunk and passed out or whatever. Halfway through the party I noticed someone in the reflection of the window. I turned to look at them. It's a guy with a dirty white hoodie with long black hair peeping out from his hood. The reason he stood out to me was that he had a smile carved into his face. Instead of looking back out the window I just keep staring at him till he looks up and his eyes lock onto mine. I can't tell what his expression is one because he has a smile carved in his face and two it looks like his eyelids are burnt. After a few seconds of our awkward staring contest I turn my head back to the window. I can still see him staring at me through the reflection in the window. I get zoned out or something because when I finally get back to focus the guy is gone. I scan all the druck or knocked out people and see him standing on top of one of the tables. "Hey focus who wants to play a game?" He says with a tone of excitement in his voice. A bunch of people make noises as if agreeing but it's hard to tell because there words are so slurred. I turn around to face the weird guy on the table giving him my full attention. "Ok we're gonna play hide and go seek ok? If you get caught though you die." A bunch of people laugh like it was a joke but there was no hint of sarcasm in what he said. "Ok let's start 1...2...3" he's not joking. I can hear it in the sound of his voice .I'm One the first one to run out of the room into the closed door I can find. Sadly it's not the exit it's the bathroom. I crawl into one of the cabinets under the sink and try to be as still and quiet as possible. It's dark in the cabinet and I can barely hear anything through he door. Then I hear it a loud high pitched scream of bloody murder and I verify my guess about this not being a joke is right. I sit in the cabinet for probably an hour or more occasionally hearing someone scream not letting my guard down for a second until the whole apartment is completely silent. To quiet until I hear a door open. The bathroom door open. I hold my breath not daring to breath or move at all. I hear footsteps walk around the bathroom and the stop right in front of the sink. Please don't open the cabinet please don't open the cabinet. "I know your in the cabinet" he says with complete certainty in his voice. I don't move a muscle sure he knows we're I am but if he wants to kill me he'll have to come and pull me out. The cabinet slowly opens revealing his smiling face. I don't move an inch. I couldn't even if I wanted to I'm petrified with fear. I know within the next few minutes I'm going to die. "Looks like we have I winner" he said tapping my cheek with his finger digging his nails into it sending a chill down my spine. Does that mean everyone's dead? Am I the only one left? He grabs me by my arms and pulls me out of the cabinet and presses me down the floor. The smell of alcohol and burnt hair fills my noses and makes my eyes water. Instead of trying to hold back the tears I let them run down my face silently. Not Like crying gonna make my situation worse. "Aw don't be sad" he said pulling a knife out of the pocket of his now bloody hoodie and pressing a hand over my mouth. Pffft like I'm dumb enough to scream. Everyone here is dead and no one outside would be able to hear me anyways. He takes the knife and sticks it into the corner of my mouth and starts carving upward forming a smile and then does the same thing on the other side. The tears poring down my face are now from the pain of having my face cut open and the taste of blood poring into my mouth. I start to get kind of dizzy from blood loss when I hear the front door open. "Hey Jeff you in here?" A guys voice says. "Yeah one sec" Jeff says as he gets up from leaning over me. As he gets up he slips on a puddle of blood near my head sending his knife into my side. "Oh oops" he says removing the knife from my side. I have no idea how I'm still awake my cheeks are burning and my side...we'll it fells like I just got stabbed. "Hey I got an idea" Jeff says sticking the bloody knife in his pocket and leaning back over me. "Why don't I take you back to the underworld with me? Won't that be fun". He picks my up and slings me over his sending a jolt of pain through my body. I almost say ow but there's a thick layer of blood caked over my mouth. I'm now level the mirror above the counter in the bathroom but I don't recognize the reflection. The girl I see has almost white pale skin, a red smile carved in her face, and blood dripping down her face. Then I realize its me. I break through the caked blood and start laughing hysterically. Then I pass out.


End file.
